The Reed-Solomon code. This code requires special mathematical operations using Galois math (additions and multiplications) operating on a binary extension field. These special multiply operations are not built into standard processors (even if standard multiplication is built in), and to implement these multiplies can require too many processor cycles to be feasible given the desire to minimize coding delays in the system.